Moments
by Sakaki151363
Summary: A moment. One simple, but life changing moment was all it took to pull the two most unlikely of people together. AU. LxLight. Based off a song, but not a song fic.


_AN: This a LxLight (sort of) one shot, based of the song __**Moments **__by Emerson Drive. I'm not sure where this came from, but I was listening to the song, and the idea just came to me. So yeah. Well I hope you like it.._

_Disclaimer: I don't own __**Death Note**__ or __**Moments.**_

**Moments**

It was a cool, dark, and quite night, well at least as quite as New York could get, as Light Yagami walked down the street towards the E. Street Bride pondering on what he was about to do. Light was so deep into his thoughts, that he barley noticed when a black haired man crawled out of a cardboard box under the E. Street Bridge. Light ignored the homeless shadow until he was about half way across.

Light turned around to face the guy, taking in everything about him. He looked to be about 30 years old, wearing faded blue jeans with holes in them, and a white, long sleeved shirt. He was hunched over and had his hands in his pockets with long, shaggy, black hair. He was looking straight at Light with wide, deep black eyes, with dark circles under them. He was obviously sleep deprived. Light dug around in his pocket for some change before holding it out to him.

"Here, I don't need it. Take it." The man took the change from him, looking down a bit ashamed. He held the change tight, like it was a precious gift from a loved one.

"You know, I haven't always been this way. I've had my moments, my days in the sun. I've had moments, when I was number one. I used to be a detective, the best in the world. The day I brought down the worst mass murder of our time. I had a family, a wonderful grandfather, and three little brothers. The day they were brought home, and memories like a blanket so warm. Looking at me now, you might not know it, but I've had my moments." The man looked up at Light and he was stunned to see so many emotions flying through those deep black eyes. There was sadness, happiness, determination, and knowing. Light felt as if they were penetrating his very thoughts, and though he desperately wanted to look away, he couldn't.

Light finally found the strength to look away from those haunting eyes, and turned and looked over the side of the bridge, into the water below. He stood there trying to find the nerve, and wondering if anybody would miss him. He doubted it, but the man just kept hanging around, looking at him, looking down. Light knew the man knew what he wanted to do, and with him standing there, just starring at him, he felt ashamed.

They both stood there for a while, neither one talking, until finally, Light spoke up.

"You know, I haven't always felt this way. I've had my moments as well, my so called days in the sun. Times when I've been number one. I was the top student in all of New York, the National Tennis Champion. I had many friends and a great girlfriend, fiancée. Wonderful parents and a little sister. The day she was brought home. Looking at me now you might not know it, but I too, have had my moments." Light finally looked at the man again, and in his eyes he saw understanding. He turned around and slide down the wall of the bridge to sit down on the ground. He pulled his knees up to his chest and put his face in his hands and just sat there. The homeless man just looked at him for a moment, before crouching down beside Light.

"I'm Lawliet." Light looked up at the man, now deemed Lawliet, before replying with his own name. Lawliet nodded before turning to face the space in front of him. Light and Lawliet sat there till morning saying nothing, even as they watched the sunrise, they said nothing, just basking in the others company seemed to be enough. Once the sun had fully risen, Light stood up, nodded at Lawliet before walking down the street. It seemed that Lawliet had another moment to add to his list.

The time when on a cool night, on the E. Street Bridge, when a young man almost ended it. He was right there, wasn't scared at all, and he helped him pull through.

**LINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINE**

It had been two weeks since the incident at the bridge before Light finally decided that he couldn't take it anymore. It was tree o'clock in the afternoon, and he was sitting at his desk at the NYPD head quarters, doing some paper work. He had been starring at the same piece of paper for the last twenty minutes, thinking about that homeless man, about Lawliet, and he was frustrated.

"God damnit! Why do I keep thinking about him?!" screamed Light as he threw down the document he was "reading", knocking over his coffee in the process, spilling it all over his work. He screamed again, this time loud enough to alert his secretary out side of his office.

"Mr. Yagami, what happened? Are you okay?" she asked as she rushed in, panicked. Light growled in frustration, looking down at the spilt coffee. The secretary saw the spill and rushed to get some towels. She blabbered on about getting Light some new copies of the documents that were ruined while attempting to clean up the mess. Light starred at his desk for a few minutes before picking up his coat off the back of his chair and heading out the door saying that he had an emergency and had to leave.

Light rushed out of the building and into his car, taking off as soon as he had it started. He drove as fast as he could to the E. Street Bridge, but when he arrived, Lawliet was nowhere to be found. He asked some of the others living under the bridge if they knew where he was, but all he could get was that Lawliet never staid in one place for very long and Light's best bet to find him was to put up missing posters with his number on it, and hope somebody turned him in.

Light was devastated. The city was too big to go around asking people if they had seen him, and he had no picture of Lawliet to put up on a poster. Then it hit him, he worked for the NYPD. He could look him up in the System, and if he couldn't find him, he would just have a sketch artist draw Lawliet, and put his squad on it. His spirits had been raised and he rushed off back to the NYPD head quarters.

His secretary was surprised to see him back so soon, but he ignored her as he practically ran into his office. Once he got to his computer, he typed in Lawliet, but was once again disappointed. There were no records of a Lawliet anywhere in New York. In fact after hours of searching, there where no records of a Lawliet in the whole United States. Light was dumbfounded. _Maybe he lied to me. Maybe that wasn't his real name. Then I wouldn't be able to find him in the System. Damn._

But Light wasn't ready to give up on his savior yet. He buzzed his secretary and told her to bring the best sketch artist to his office ASAP. She was confused as to why he need one if he wasn't with a victim, but did as he ask anyway.

When the sketch artist got there Light described everything about Lawliet to her. From the faded, baggy, blue jeans, to the pale skin, to the shaggy black hair. By the time they were done, they had a perfect, life-like drawing of Lawliet. Light then called his squad to his office, and explained that he needed missing people posters of Lawliet to be put up everywhere around the city, and he needed people to be out looking for him as well. His squad was wondering why he needed to find this person so bad, but when one of the stupider ones asked all Light did was glare and tell them to get on with there jobs.

Light also went around looking for Lawliet. Day after day after day he went out into the streets of New York and searched for the man with the deep black eyes that had saved his life. It had been a week since the search had started and Light was starting to get depressed, scared that he wasn't going to be able to find him, when one of his officers radioed him, saying that he had found Lawliet.

Light immediately jumped into his car and took off to where the officer was. It was dark out when he got there, and since it was the bad part of town, he put his gun into the waist band of his pants before getting out. He went up to the officer who had reported finding him and the officer pointed down an alley that was crowded with homeless people. At first Light couldn't find him, but then his eyes spotted him. He was standing towards the back of the group, away from the trashcan fire, letting some children get warm first.

Light told the officer to go home, reassuring him that he would be fine on his own. Once the officer had left, he head towards the man that had occupied his mind for three straight weeks, never once leaving it. Lawliet saw Light before he made it to him, and started walking towards him. When he reached Light, he asked what Light was doing here.

"Looking for you. You know, you're a hard man to find. I had to have my entire squad out looking for you. Took us a week to find you." Replied Light, his heart racing, and for some reason hoping that the next words out of Lawliet's mouth wouldn't be that he hadn't wanted to be found.

"I know. It is just there are some people, that if they were to find me, I wouldn't be in very good shape. I am sorry that it had to affect your ability to find me, but it couldn't be helped." Lawliet smiled then. "I am glad that you found me though. I have been wondering how you were doing for quit some time now."

"Yeah? Well I have been wondering the same thing about you as well." Light smiled back. "You know, this is a pretty bad part of town, what are you doing in a place like this?"

"Well it is a good place to hide if you do not wish to be found, as you have already experienced. But also, this is nothing new, I have lived on the streets for a few years now, I am used to it." Replied Lawliet, shrugging his shoulders and shivering at the same time.

"Yes, well it is cold, you have no coat, and you saved my life, so I find it appropriate that you should stay at my house." Stated Light, smiling lightly. Lawliet's eyes widened, if that was even possible, at Light's offer.

"I am sorry Light, but I must refuse your-"

"Well I must insist that take me up on my offer, and don't make me arrest you." Light laughed. Lawliet smiled at him before nodding. Light smiled back and led Lawliet to his car. They got in, and started out to Light's house, both smiling.

Though they didn't know it at the time, that moment was going to be the first of many more precious moments. It was the first moment of the rest of they're lives, and oh what great lives they would be.

**LINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINE**

_AN: Well I hope you liked my totally random fic. Please R&R. O and I am working on __**Music Therapy**__ so don't worry. Lol. Well thanks for reading._

_Raine_


End file.
